Thicker Than Water
by harrys-sexy-strut
Summary: In the years after the Dark Lord's defeat, new of trouble stirs in the Wizarding World. Hunter Redfern aspires to bring the Ministry to a pureblooded status. When things get out of hand, what will happen his family at Hogwarts? A HP&NW crossover.
1. Prologue

**Thicker Than Water- Prologue**

**Full Summary**—In the years after the Dark Lord's defeat, a new generation of trouble stirs in the Wizarding World. Hunter Redfern aspires to bring the Ministry to an entirely pureblooded status. When things get entirely out of hand, what trouble will that bring to his family at Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer**—I'm not a goddess; I do not own the Night World or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>December brought forth many things. For one it came with the coldest weather of the season. Snow fell in thick blankets, covering the cities in sheets of white. Frost clung to windows and mingled in the warm air where people breathed.<p>

Besides the weather, December bore the holiday season. The excitement of the religious festivities and the anticipation of the New Year were rarely lost on anyone.

Still yet, there were people who didn't enjoy these events as others. Whatever the cause, they had their reasons, and some were easier to explain than others.

Hunter Redfern was one of those people. With blood red hair and eyes as yellow as a basilisks', one look at this stern faced man would convince you he was not a jolly old Santa.

He was the Head of the Depart of Mysteries and no one really wondered why. It was quite obvious; the man was a mystery himself.

He came from a family of notorious Slytherins, he had a wife and three daughters, and he was very ambitious, but other than that no one knew anything.

He seemed to radiate power and confidence, all while keeping that aura of the unknown which made people feel drawn to him. In his race to be the next Minister for Magic, it was exactly what he wanted.

What he didn't want was to go shopping for a holiday he didn't even celebrate.

He had much more important things to do than to shop for cutesy gifts his relatives didn't really want. It might help if he knew what his family wanted, but he just didn't have _time_ to find out what everyone wanted. Money wasn't an obstacle, time was.

All of these raged in Hunter's mind as he read over a letter from his wife regarding the winter holidays.

Did Maeve really expect him to find out what Ash, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade wanted for the holiday? Jez, Delos, and James, too? And did he really have to get a gift for the Harman girls?

Hunter angrily slammed the letter on his desk and stood. He needed to move, he needed to let out all this frustration.

His wand was drawn and he was cursing the filing cabinet before he knew what he was doing.

He stared at the rain of papers before another flick of this wand put everything back in order.

"Mr. Redfern," His assistance stuck her head in the door, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kate. Must be the stress of the election and the holidays." Hunter said in a clipped tone. He seated himself behind his desk again, refusing to look at his wife's neat cursive.

"Do not worry about the elections, sir; you have a fine chance of becoming Minister of Magic." Kate said reassuringly.

"I do not want a _fine chance_, Kate, I want a _guaranteed chance_." Hunter growled.

Kate cleared her suddenly restricted throat. Hunter had a reputation for being ruthless and cruel, any wrong move could cost her job—or worse. "The elections are not until the next school year, sir; we will guarantee your victory by then."

It appeared to be a safe answer, but Hunter narrowed his unnaturally yellow eyes at Kate. "I thought they were moving elections to this spring."

"There… there was a change in the schedule, sir." Kate was unable to look into those yellow eyes, as if they would petrify her.

"Fine. Well then, Kate you best be on your way." Hunter still had a dangerous edge to his voice and Kate left without another word.

"Until next fall." Hunter grumbled. "I'll be damned if I wait that long to take over the Ministry."

* * *

><p><strong>So you remember Night World Houses? Well this is the story that plays off of that! :) This is only the prologue, sorry it's kind of short and not very good, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better written! And more humorous!<strong>

**Also, I know it's hard to keep track of all the characters in their Houses, so I made this reference so you can come back if you are ever confused or don't remember where a character was Sorted!**

* * *

><p><strong>GRYFFINDOR!<strong>

James Rasmussen- 6th year  
>Eric Ross- 6th year<br>Rashel Jordan- 6th year  
>Daphne Childs- 5th year (She'll only play a small role as one of Rashel's friends)<br>Hannah Snow- 6th year  
>Thierry Descouedres- 7th year<br>Jezebel Redfern- 6th year  
>Maggie Neely- 6th year<br>Delos Redfern- 6th year  
>Galen Drache- 6th<p>

**RAVENCLAW!**

Mary-Lynnette Carter- 6th year  
>Rowan Redfern- 7th year<br>Thea Harman- 6th year  
>Hugh Davis- 6th year<br>Raksha Keller- 6th yeah

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

Poppy North- 6th year  
>Phillip North- 6th year<br>Jade Redfern- 4th year  
>Mark Carter- 5th year<br>David Blackburn- 6th year  
>Iliana Harman- 5th year<p>

**SLYTHERIN!**

Ash Redfern- 6th year  
>Kestrel Redfern- 5th year<br>Blaise Harman- 6th year  
>Gillian Lennox- 5th year<br>John Quinn- 6th year  
>Morgead Blackthorn- 6th year<p>

**Review?**


	2. Quidditch

**Thicker Than Water- Chapter One- Quidditch**

**You know, I thought this title was familiar, and then I realized it was the title of LJ's story in which we discover Keller and Rashel are twins. Well. So I guess I really own nothing :P**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/subscribed/favorited this story! It means a lot!**

**WARNING: I'm changing some things around in the HP world of all this. Normally the winning Quidditch team would play the team who won the last match, but in this world, the House Points also play a factor in determining who plays in the next game. Only pertaining to the playoff games for the Quidditch Cup.**

***For those of you who haven't read Harry Potter, I'm sorry and hope you stick it out for this story! In HP, Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks. And the four Hogwarts Houses compete for points that can be gained in classes for participation and mastering spells and such. Whoever has the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup, which is a big deal.**

**So, without further ado the second chapter! (I'm still not JK or LJ.)**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts grounds were beautiful. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow that also decorated the roof of the school. The Forbidden Forest rustled in the biting December air and the ice covering the lake sparkled under the winter sun.<p>

Mary-Lynnette Carter would've loved to be in the Ravenclaw common room, curled up with a good book by the window, looking up every so often to admire the view, but today was the biggest Quidditch match of the season.

Ravenclaw versus Slytherin.

A cheer erupted from the stadium as the Quaffle soared threw the Slytherin's hoop, and Mary-Lynnette clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her cheer. She was determined to be detached in this game. Her House, Ravenclaw, was currently in an extremely important match against her boyfriend's House. And even worse, he was on the team.

Ash Redfern, the school player/bad boy/whatever-you-needed-him-to-be-babe, was the Slytherin Chaser. Dating Mary-Lynnette Carter, school prefect and well-known book-worm.

Everyone knew they were dating, either from the rumors spread by jealous girls or disgusted Slytherins, or from how many times they'd gotten detention for getting caught in a broom closet.

However they were known, they were known well. Ash had always been popular. The family name, one of the oldest in wizarding history, had helped him get there. He had a way with people and they seemed to be attracted and attached to him like a fly in amber. Mary-Lynnette had been known too, before. Just as one of the brightest witches since Hermione Granger. Nothing more really, until she became a 'somebody' by dating him.

The crowd cheered again and Mary-Lynnette jerked out of her thoughts.

"What's the score?" She asked Ash's sister, Rowan, who was Mare's fellow Ravenclaw.

"120 to 130, Slytherin." Rowan replied, her tone emotionless. She, like Mary-Lynnette, was determined not to be emotionally involved in this game.

Mary-Lynnette contemplated that for a moment before requesting the binoculars. Rowan handed them over and Mary-Lynnette brought them to her blue eyes.

Contrary to popular opinion, she wasn't looking for Ash—he was right there, his blonde hair flying in the wind with the red ball clutched tightly to his chest—she was looking for John Quinn. John—or Quinn as he was more commonly known—was the Slytherin Seeker.

"I can't find Quinn." Mary-Lynnette grumbled.

She faintly heard Rowan suck in a sharp breath. She knew what this meant too. The crowd, which was now going crazy, had also figured it out.

When you couldn't find Quinn's head of jet black hair, or it was just a blur past your vision, he had found the snitch.

"GO! Yes! Fly, Quinn, fly!" Ash's other sister Kestrel had no moral dilemmas about which team to cheer for. She was a Slytherin too.

Almost the entire Ravenclaw house gave a collective groan while the Slytherins yelled their heads off. Kestrel, being the only Slytherin in the Ravenclaw's stands received many dirty looks, which she readily ignored.

"Well." Rowan put away her binoculars, "That's that. You can go congratulate Ash; we'll talk to him at dinner."

"Hide your shame, Rowan." Kestrel replied cheerfully. Rowan simply rolled her eyes at her sister and replied, "Just wait until Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup. Then we'll see who'll be hiding."

Mary-Lynnette could see Kestrel's scowl in her peripheral vision and started to shove her way through the crowd and headed back toward the Slytherin changing room. A scowl on any of Redfern's faces was never a good omen. Especially on the Slytherin Redferns.

Mary-Lynnette trekked her way in the snow back around the pitch to the Slytherin changing rooms. She was shivering in her boots when Morgead Blackthorn threw open the door.

"Mary-Lynnette!" Morgead greeted her warmly. "Did you see the game?"

Mary-Lynnette scoffed and shouldered her way into the warmth. "Of course I saw the game! It was the biggest game of the season!"

"Did you see me?" Morgead's emerald eyes were sparkling like a little kid on Christmas.

Mary-Lynnette chuckled quietly. She knew exactly what he was wishing praise for. "Yes, Morgead, I saw you hit that bludger at the Gryffindor stands."

"And?" Morgead's eyes now held a wicked gleam.

"It was a nice shot. You were lucky you didn't hurt someone." Mary-Lynnette added sternly, though it was only perfunctory; as a prefect she felt it her duty to at least reprimand him a little.

"You'll be lucky if you can stay on the team after that move." Quinn scolded, coming out of the changing area in his robes. "Madame Hooch would've totally called a foul if Ash hadn't scored."

"Which time?" Ash's mocking voice called from the stalls Quinn had just appeared from.

Quinn rolled his eyes, and to spare Ash from getting yelled at, Mary-Lynnette asked, "So Captain, who do you play next?"

Quinn grinned. He'd really taken a liking to the whole 'captain' thing. "Rashel's team. Gryffindor."

"The Lions? Are you kidding me? I thought Hufflepuff was ahead!" Ash appeared behind Quinn.

"No, James Rasmussen earned 20 points in potions and 50 in Defense Against the Dark Art's last week, while Jade and Mark docked Hufflepuff 100 for ditching Herbology to go explore the Forbidden Forest." Mary-Lynnette said.

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly. Jade was his little sister and the only reason he hadn't hexed Mark yet was because he was Mary-Lynnette's little brother. "And what were they _doing_ in the Forbidden Forest?"

Mary-Lynnette knew what he was getting at. "She's fourteen, Ash. Mark's not going to force her into anything."

Ash didn't look convinced, but thankfully he let it drop.

"So where's the celebration?" Mary-Lynnette asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Slytherin common room." Quinn grimaced apologetically at her.

"Oh, that's okay. We'll celebrate your victory later." Mary-Lynnette laced her fingers through Ash's as the group of four went back out into the cold towards the castle now that the boys were done changing.

"You're not upset are you?" Ash squeezed her hand.

"No, my House pride is a little wounded," She playfully bumped her shoulder against his, "But I meant what I said earlier."

"About being happy for whichever team won?"

"Yeah. And I knew whoever won would play Gryffindor and I thought it would better if you played them. Ravenclaw would be crushed."

"So you're saying Slytherin at least has a fighting chance?"

"Yes. A better one than Ravenclaw at least."

"Hey, you guys were pretty good today." Quinn said to Mary-Lynnette over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you guys too. Only one foul." Mary-Lynnette grinned teasingly at Ash.

"Hey! That was totally not my fault! That was all Thea!" Ash let go of Mary-Lynnette's hand to hold his up defensively.

"Oh, yeah, Thea would really chuck the Quaffle at her own teammate's head."

Ash stopped in his tracks, clutching over his heart he gasped dramatically, "You… You don't believe me?"

Mary-Lynnette stopped too, and turned around to face her boyfriend. "Not one bit."

Mary-Lynnette had long grown used to his theatrics and wasn't at all surprised by his 'wounded puppy' act. "Cut it out. You're better at being a cat than a dog anyway." She gave his shins a little kick.

"Fine." Ash grunted, though she suspected he only stopped so he could inspect his shin. Apparently, she didn't know her own kicking strength.

At the staircase that led to the dungeons, Ash asked, "Where are my sisters?"

Mary-Lynnette shrugged. "Rowan's probably in the library and Kestrel's probably waiting for you in the dormitory."

"And Jade?"

"I didn't see her at the game." Seeing Ash's dangerous look, Mary-Lynnette quickly added, "She's was probably with the other Hufflepuffs. I bet she's fine.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the library to look for Rowan." Mary-Lynnette pecked Ash on the cheek, gave the Slytherins one last congratulations, and speed off toward the library.

* * *

><p>The strategy was flawless. The team was prepared. The House was confident. And the captain? Was canoodling with the enemy.<p>

Not physically, but in her mind, Jez Redfern was far away, in a Hogwarts of her own creation. A pair of strong arms was around her waist, firmly holding her against him. Intense eyes filled with raw passion and love were staring into her own. He was announcing his undying love for her and they were—

"Jez! Hey, Jezebel are you with us? " Delos snapped his fingers under her face.

"Yes! Sorry, I'm here. I was just fantasizing about tearing Slytherin to shreds for the Cup." Jez lied.

Rashel Jordan saw through the lie immediately, but then again not much got past Rashel. The others were satisfied and continued to polish their tactics.

"It's not like you to space out, what were you thinking about?" Rashel asked her in a low voice.

"I'm not thinking about it again, I promise." Jez replied shortly. She didn't dare look Rashel in the eye; Rashel could see a lie across the Great Hall and she would definitely see one in Jez's eyes.

"Jez…" Rashel started in a warning tone.

Rashel and Jez had never been the best of friends, but they had a mutual understanding and a trust. It was a bond they both greatly valued, even if they never hung out much.

"Not here." Jez hissed. The common room was full of people who'd be likely to eavesdrop. Her family was too nosy for their own good.

"He's not that worth it." Rashel insisted.

Jez thought that one measly Quidditch Cup wasn't worth it. They'd won the Cup last year, and the year before that. Their perfect streak couldn't last forever.

To deflect Rashel, Jez said, "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that, Rashel."

It was a lie; Rashel had never given any indication of liking anyone in that way at Hogwarts. One year, someone had even started this crazy rumor she had a Muggle boyfriend because no one could be so icy when _John Quinn_ was flirting with her. Even if they were in opposing Houses.

Rashel flushed crimson with outrage and Jez saw her hands clench. Satisfied with the reaction she'd gotten out of Rashel, Jez opened her mouth to say she was just joking when she noticed Rashel appeared to be slightly embarrassed. Jez closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

The strong-willed Gryffindors glared fiercely at each other. Like lions, neither of them blinked or moved a muscle. Both of them were willing the other to spill first.

"Whoa, are you guys alright?" Eric caught sight of the epic stare down.

Delos snorted, "Try not to burst into flames."

Realizing the likelihood of Delos's statement, the witches broke eye contact.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was silent; the boys were wisely waiting for the girls to finish switching gears before they spoke.

"Sorry, we just… have a little disagreement." That was Jez Redfern's great excuse. Judging by the disbelieving glances, no one believed it.

Rashel cleared her throat. "We're fine, now, what are we going to do about Ash?"

This time, Jez was determined not to start daydreaming of Morgead Blackthorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh what a shock. I bet NONE of you guessed it was going to be Morgead, huh?<strong>

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Well it's not short, there are just not a lot of scenes. Sorry, I'm out of juice for this chapter.**

**BUT your reviews (winkwink) will SURELY inspire me even further to update even quicker with EVEN MORE CHARACTERS. And maybe a little drama ;D**

**Probably not, that domain rests with others. (You know who you are.)**

**Sorry for rambling! Thanks for reading! Review?**

**harrys-sexy-strut**


	3. Library

**Thicker Than Water- Chapter Two- Library**

** Many more thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed to this story! It's greatly appreciated!**

** NOTE: The Redferns and Harman's ARE NOT related in this story. There is no blood or family relation between them, except they are political allies.**

** Also, for all you non-HP people, the **_**Prophet**_** is short for the **_**Daily Prophet**_** which is the main Wizarding newspaper and **_**Witch Weekly**_** is a magazine.**

** BTW, in this story, the day is Friday and weeks before Christmas.**

* * *

><p>"Are you staying at Hogwarts for the holidays?" Rowan inquired, looking up from her History of Magic textbook suddenly.<p>

"What?" Philip North asked, clearly having not heard her. "Sorry, it's just potions is kicking my arse this year. Can you repeat that?"

Rowan smiled sympathetically; she remembered how much she hated potions and repeated her question.

"I've been thinking about it… I'm just not sure." Phil gave her a small smile, the one that made her heart go into over-drive and forced her brain to gush over how cute he looked.

Though it really didn't take much to get her attention as fare as his looks were concerned. Thick, Viking blond hair that never fell out of place with kind smile and a small pointed nose, which was the most adorable thing about him.

Before he could ask why she was staring at him like a love-struck school-girl, she remembered why she had asked in the first place. "Well, my siblings and I were thinking about staying this year. Now that Ash and Mary-Lynnette are dating they want to spend the holidays together, but our grandfather's thinking about pulling us out and making us do some interviews for the _Prophet_."

"If you're staying… then I guess it wouldn't be too bad to stay either." Phil smiled again. "Poppy wants to stay anyway."

A joyful grin spread across her face and triumph stirred in her veins. Rowan knew _thinking about it_ wasn't the same as actually _doing it_ but it was a better start than she thought she'd get today.

* * *

><p>Keller had been having a bad week. It all started when the Quidditch team lost to Slytherin and were out of the running for the Quidditch Cup, and now it was ending with her not being able to get into the common room.<p>

"Why can't we just have a damn password like everyone else?" She moaned with her head against a cool window overlooking the grounds. The icy chill on her forehead helped clear her throbbing forehead and soothe her migraine.

"Because that'd be too easy," Thea said, though Keller had asked a rhetorical question. She lifted the knocker on the door and let it fall with a loud _thud_.

Keller winced at the shooting pains the knock had caused her eardrums and scowled at the familiar voice asking, "_If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don't have it. What is it_?"

Thea blinked once, and Keller could see the wheels turning in her head. Keller watched, too tired and in pain to figure out the riddle for herself, as Thea mouthed the riddle twice again before confidently saying, "A secret."

The door swung open with some over-used compliment about how wise Thea was and Mary-Lynnette came waltzing in behind them at the last minute before the door shut. She obviously had heard the answer at least, for she was singing, "_Gotta a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save! Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave! If I show you then I'll know you won't tell what I said, 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_."

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Keller stared at the brunette. "That was the creepiest song I've ever heard."

Mary-Lynnette shrugged. "It's actually a pretty cool song. It's by a Muggle artist, but I think the Weird Sisters did a cover of it."

"Regardless of who sings it, since when do you _sing_?" Keller demanded. Looking back on it, she'd been pretty rude, but at the time, all she wanted to do was curl up on one of the couches.

"Since she fell in _love_." Thea gave an over-exaggerated, dreamy sigh and slumped in her armchair.

Mary-Lynnette just rolled her eyes; she'd long learned to contain her blush when they'd tease her about Ash.

"Well Thea, if you think love is so wonderful, why don't you go after a certain Gryffindor you've had your sights on." Mare suggested sweetly.

Keller felt an irrational blush flush her cheeks. She quickly ducked her head and cursed her stupid headache for her strange behavior. Maybe she'd gotten a whiff of something rotten in Potions that was making her loony.

_Mare wasn't even talking to you_! Keller massaged her temple, taking nice, deep breaths. _There's no reason to act immaturely_.

Thea was having a much better time keeping her cool. She was beat red, but her tone was calm enough. "What are you talking about? I don't like any Gryffindors."

"Mm…" Mary-Lynnette studied Thea with such intensity; Keller thought her brain would explode if Mary-Lynnette turned it her way. "If you say so."

Thea blew a gust of air out of her cheeks and relaxed in her seat, looking relieved.

Keller bit her lip, curiosity consuming her thoughts and she knew it wouldn't go away until she asked. So, with carefully selected words, she asked, "So… if—hypothetically—you _did_ like a Gryffindor, who would you like?"

Thea's blush returned but Mary-Lynnette just carefully pondered the possibilities.

"Thierry." Mary-Lynnette finally answered.

"_No way_. How can you be dating someone like _Ash_ and say you'd date _Thierry_?" Keller demanded, fully aware she was being inconsiderate now.

Mary-Lynnette finally blushed and said, "I don't _usually_ like bad guys, but there's something about Ash that makes it incredibly… appealing."

And I thought Ash just makes himself look like even more of an arse, Keller thought, but figured saying that in front of Ash's girlfriend would be overstepping a line.

"What about you Thea?" Mary-Lynnette wondered.

"Probably… Eric. Not that I like him, but if the other Gryffindor wasn't available, I think Eric is nice."

"So there _is_ a Gryffindor!" Mary-Lynnette said triumphantly.

Thea nodded reluctantly and turned to Keller for a subject change.

"I'd have to say Galen because he has… nice hair." Keller finished weakly.

Mary-Lynnette and Thea grinned far too suggestively for a prefect and runner-up for prefect.

"Nice hair? Is that the best you can do?" Mary-Lynnette teased. "How about nice arms? Which he does have."

"Ugh, I see Ash has corrupted you after all." Thea heaved another dramatic sigh. "But yes… Galen does have nice arms."

Keller groaned and threw her arm over her eyes. Her headache still hadn't faded and the last thing she needed was to be thinking about Galen Drache's biceps.

In the following moments, Rowan walked through the door, and Keller jumped on the chance to interrogate her about the dreamy look on _her_ face.

* * *

><p>There were some times when Gillian felt she didn't <em>belong<em>. She did not belong in this magical society; she was barely magical. What was a small, blonde girl doing in a dungeon full of green, silver, and snakes?

Well, failing at charms was what she was currently doing.

"I am a failure of a witch." Gillian complained, finally giving up. It was now a fact the small glass ornament was not going to soar into her waiting hand.

"And Rowan and Jade are failures for a Redfern, but we still accept them anyway." Kestrel said. Her tone was uncaring, but she gave Gillian a meaningful look as she said it.

"How is it, Kestrel that you are more sisterly towards Gillian than your own sisters?" Blaise asked, briefly looking up from her copy of the latest _Witch Weekly_.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Ash gave his sister a look.

Kestrel shrugged. "Blood is thicker than water, but House pride is pretty strong too.

Ash rolled his eyes and then turned to Gillian. "Don't worry Jill, lots of people fail at the Summoning Charm the first week."

Comments like that usually helped Gillian feel better, but she wasn't having it today.

"But it always takes me _forever_ to get a new spell down. Isn't this stuff supposed to come _naturally_ or something?" Gillian whined. She didn't mean to complain so much, but she was more upset than she'd been in a long time.

She could imagine Morgead rolling his eyes like '_melodramatic fifth years'_ but even he was giving her an encouraging look.

"If magic was supposed to come easy we wouldn't have Squibs." Gillian didn't miss the sour look on Blaise's face as she formed the last word.

The Slytherin's gave involuntary shudders. A Squib was a person with two magical parents that—for whatever reason—didn't hold any magical properties. Gillian often wondered if she was more Squib than actual witch, which she knew perfectly well was a stupid thing to think, but she couldn't help it.

"You sure do know how to make a conversation awkward Blaise." Quinn said after what seemed like hours of awkward silence.

"It isn't awkward unless you make it. I, for one, thought it was more like a pregnant pause than an awkward silence." Blaise retorted.

Gillian smiled, once again reminded how well Blaise's posh accent suited her.

"Well if you two are going to continue to bicker—which judging by the looks on your faces, you are—I'm going to go." Kestrel uncurled herself in her armchair and stood, swinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to meet someone." She announced as she strutted to the door.

"Who?" Ash demanded.

"I'm not telling." Kestrel said then vanished out the door.

"She's probably just trying to get a rise out of you." Quinn said, voicing Gillian's suspicions.

"Probably," Ash relaxed in his seat.

With no one trying to start a new conversation, Gillian got up to give the Summoning charm another go.

* * *

><p><strong>Well four pages—barely. I still managed to reach my goal! XD<strong>

** Thanks to Nessa for the beta-reading! Long time, no shout out girl! Love you! :)**

** Thanks to everyone who read this chapter! Please, don't forget to review!**

** -Eve**


	4. Invitations

**Thicker Than Water- Chapter Three- Invitations**

**About time, right?**

**BEFORE YOU READ: That comment Kestrel says about gays is foreshadowing. Don't gt offended, I'm not a homophobic, it's just a part of the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Friday before the final Quidditch match, several events were taking place all at once. An unexpected snowstorm had cancelled all outdoor classes for the beginning of the week, granting the students with two less classes their <em>almost<em> last week of school. Secondly, the roster for the students who would be staying at Hogwarts over winter break went up. That always caused some excitement among students but nothing could pump them up more than the final Quidditch match.

However, Maggie was not feeling that energy at all right now. Curled up in a comfy chair at a nice table with hot chocolate, she watched the snow swirl in the howling wind. She doubted anyone could blame her for not having the motivation to move.

"I'm so glad we don't have Care of Magical Creatures today." Maggie said.

Delos, who was sitting on the opposite sides of the table, gave her a skeptical look. "Why? You love animals."

"Yeah," Maggie shrugged. "But… I just want to go home."

Delos's forehead creased. Maggie had long since learned this meant he was worried or just thinking very hard.

"I thought you said you were staying for the holidays."

"I _was_, but I heard your grandfather was taking you out for the holiday." Maggie frowned and blushed slightly.

"Well, yeah, but I wish you'd told me first." Delos said more sharply than Maggie knew he'd meant.

"Touché," Maggie retorted, pursing her lips.

It was times like this that really confused Maggie. Delos could be the sweetest, most caring person you'll ever meet, but then he'd turn around and make an arse of himself.

And Maggie _hated_ that. When he made her laugh, she could feel her heart swell a little bit, but then it'd be completely deflated when he turned himself into a jerk. She found herself craving his company, and then wanting to get out of the area when he went off on someone. And yet, she _still_ longed for his presence. But wasn't that what relationships were about; accepting your partner for who they are, no matter their faults? Well, Maggie had never exactly been in a romantic relationship before and she wasn't the biggest reader so she really had _no clue_. Maybe she should talk to Hannah or Thea or someone who wouldn't laugh.

Delos didn't reply. He just sipped his hot chocolate almost silently, like royalty, and was undoubtedly thinking of a new topic to discuss.

The moment dragged on, and Maggie had the idea to apologize, just to clear the tension in the air. She didn't because she didn't get the chance.

"You know, I wasn't planning on actually going home for break." Delos said. "But I guess it won't be so bad."

"You don't have to go home because I'm leaving." Maggie told him, assuming that was the reason for his change of heart.

Delos shrugged, "You were going to stay for me."

Maggie blushed; wondering if that was so obvious to everyone else. Thinking back on all the suggestive looks they'd been given whenever they left a room alone, together, it probably was.

Maggie smiled. "You're doing the same for me."

Delos raised his eyebrows. "Only different?"

"Only different." Maggie agreed.

* * *

><p>"I'm not really looking forward to going home for the holidays this year." Blaise announced, as she and Thea made their way down towards the Great Hall for lunch.<p>

"The grounds are so beautiful this time of year, though." Thea said, even though she agreed it would be a relief to go home.

"But we've got so much _work_ to do. I hate the end of term." Blaise pouted, looking unfairly good-looking as she did so.

Thea could understand that. "I understand, but I want to get home to take care of Grandma Harman. You know she's not doing well."

"I know me too." She and Blaise were separated by a crowd of Gryffindor first years as they entered the Great Hall. "I keep suggesting we get a house elf, but she thinks it's my House talking."

Blaise rolled her eyes and slammed her bag on the Slytherin table with unnecessary force.

On the opposite side of the table, Quinn cocked an eyebrow and put a hand out to steady his glass. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Understatement," Thea muttered under her breath.

"Are you sitting with us today Thea?" Gillian asked politely.

"Yes, I am," Thea smiled at Gillian as she shoved Ash over to make more room for Thea.

"You know, I don't think it's fair you can come sit over here, but I can't go sit with my girlfriend." Ash said as he lazily moved his stuff to the floor.

"Well you always get caught, you pretentious git." Morgead rolled his eyes at him.

Ash shrugged, "I can be conspicuous."

No one chose to dignify that with an answer, so Quinn asked, "What's the problem?"

Blaise sniffed disdainfully as she eyed the lunch buffet. "Grandma Harman refuses to get a house elf even though she so obviously needs one."

Thea sighed, "But we don't even know _where_ to _get_ a house elf anyway." She looked up at Ash, then at Quinn. They were both from powerful families; surely enough they'd know where to get one.

"Sorry," Ash said, "I don't question where they came from."

"They've probably been in the family too long anyway." Quinn said with an apologetic shrug.

Thea slumped in her seat and nudged her lunch around her plate with her fork.

"But, maybe I could ask Jez. Her uncle Bracken just got a new house elf, I'm sure he knows someone I can refer you guys too." Morgead suggested.

Thea breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Morgead."

"Don't mention it; I don't want the rest of the school to think we Slytherins have _hearts_ or anything." Morgead snorted and the rest of the table laughed.

"I didn't realize we were late for lunch," Blaise remarked after a sizable chunk of students filed out of the Great Hall.

"I guess we were studied Potions longer than we thought we had." Thea said.

"Ugh, I hate Potions." Morgead said, making a face.

"I don't mind Potions, its _Charms_ I hate." Gillian frowned. "I just can't get the hang of it!"

"Charms isn't so bad in your first two years, then it sucks after you learn "Spongify"." Blaise agreed.

"I'm just glad we have our free period next hour." Ash said.

"Same, I'm relieved we have no Herbology either." Thea agreed.

"I bet Mare's happy about that; she hates Herbology."

"_Everyone_ hates Herbology." Quinn said.  
>"And it's strange because everyone loves Professor Longbottom, but everyone hates Herbology." Gillian added.<p>

As conversation continued, Thea glanced back at the Ravenclaw table.

Keller was talking with Hugh Davis while Rowan balanced her lunch on her textbooks. It looked like she wasn't the only one cramming in some last minute studying, but Thea could never quite tell with her House. They weren't exactly 'light readers'.

Ash excused himself from the table. Thea didn't watch him go.

* * *

><p>Ash knew from experience the Room of Requirement was the biggest life saver at Hogwarts. He wasn't going to say how they found it, but it had something to do with Mary-Lynnette being tired of getting detentions for getting caught in a broom closet. They had been getting awfully cramped anyway.<p>

The Room had become their private retreat. Transforming into a large, rectangular room, with a star chart painted on the ceiling and bookshelves lining the walls. On the north wall (opposite the point of entry) was a small balcony with a telescope Mary-Lynnette absolutely adored. Ash hadn't the slightest clue where it was in relation to the rest of the castle, or how she knew it was the north wall, but he never questioned her intellect.

A large, four-poster bed was on the west wall, with a light blue duvet made of silk. A chaise of the same color was pressed against the foot of the bed. On the opposite wall, two wardrobes stood one for him and one for her if they happen to spend the night there. There was also a washroom and snacks scattered in random places throughout the room, because nothing gave a man greater joy than finding food when he didn't expect it.

Whenever they needed a retreat, they came here. He knew Mary-Lynnette also came here after she'd done her prefect rounds at an obscene hour in the morning and didn't want to hike all the way back to her tower.

Speaking of, Mary-Lynnette was already there when Ash came in. She was sprawled on the bed, gazing down at a star chart of some sort. Ash didn't recognize any of the constellations.

"Hey." He said, kicking off his shoes.

She started, and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Hey!"

He noticed she had changed into her Muggle clothes that were in the wardrobe and chuckled. He loved it when she was in her Muggle clothes; she looked so comfortable and _natural_. Mary-Lynnette, so unlike him, was a Muggle-born. Born and raised in a completely non-magical society with a completely different fashion sense. She never found the robes very comfortable, but Ash couldn't see how baggy tee-shirts were the epitome of comfort.

"You do know you have a class next hour?" He asked, sitting beside her.

She crossed her arms over her t-shirt and said, "Yes," in a tone just _daring_ him to say something about it.

He didn't, just chuckled again and reached for her chart. "Is this for astronomy?"

"Nope, but I found it in the library. Madame Pince let me copy it. Did you finish your Potions?" She asked as she took back the star chart and put the away in her book-bag.

"Yes, and I hated every minute."

Unconsciously, Mary-Lynnette slipped into her big-sister-lecture-mode. "Ash, you _know_ you have to do well in Potions if you want to be an Auror."

"I told you, I don't know what I want to be. Anyway, my family would kill me if I did." Ash looked down at the duvet.

"Ash," Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes, "There are more important things in life than the honor of your family. Actually, becoming an Auror would only raise your family's honor."

Ash highly doubted it. His family was already upset with him for dating a Muggle-born in the first place. The only reason they allowed it was because they thought he was toying with her, using her. The thought made Ash sick to his stomach, but he would let them believe it placate them.

"You know how important family is, Mare." Ash said, looking back at her to gage her reaction.

Her expression softened. "I do, and I know, but you need to be your own person, Ash."

Ash nodded. They stayed in silent for a moment before an owl swooped in from the balcony. It dropped a letter by Ash on the bed then soared out again, headed for the Owlery.

Ash picked up his letter. He immediately recognized the handwriting.

He sucked in a sharp breath and Mary-Lynnette walked back over to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing good, I guarantee it."

* * *

><p>Thierry's brow creased as he read the envelope. Neat, sharp letters spelled out his name—spelling it correctly, which didn't normally happen. Usually his name was only spelled right by the people who needed to know it.<p>

"Did you get a letter from your family?" Hannah asked, coming up behind Thierry and peering around his shoulder at the letter.

"No, but what is it?" Thierry tore open the envelope and read:

_Dear _Thierry Descouedres_,_

_You are cordially and formally invited to the Redfern Family Galla over the winter holidays at the Redfern Manor, December 25__th__. Dinner and dessert will be served along with drinks (Fire Whiskey is not given to those not of age)._

_If you are attending, please RSVP to Hunter or Maeve Redfern by December 20__th__._

_Present this invitation upon arrival._

_Thank you and Merry Holidays,_

_The Redfern Family._

_P.S., Please feel free to bring a plus one. Mistletoe will be hung in bunches!_

"It's an invitation to a dinner party on Christmas at the Redfern's…" Thierry told Hannah.

"Why do you look so upset?" Hannah asked, gently taking the invitation from him and reading it.

"It's being thrown by Hunter Redfern. He and my father are archenemies on the Ministry council… Why would he invite _me_?"

Hannah's brow creased. "I don't know. Maybe he's being civil?"

Thierry shook his head and headed over to Jez, who was talking with Rashel and Daphne near the fireplace.

"Hello Jez, what do you know of this?" Thierry asked handing her his letter.

Jez took the letter. "Oh, yeah, nothing. I have no clue what Hunter's up to but it can't be good."

Thierry sighed. "That's what I thought. Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Are you going to go?" Jez asked. "You're so lucky you have a choice, Uncle Bracken is probably going to guilt me into it."

"Or blackmail you." Rashel added. "He can do either."

Jez scowled at Rashel and Daphne said, "It's your fault he has stuff to blackmail you with, you know."

Jez rolled her eyes and turned back to Thierry. He shrugged. "I doubt I'll go, but we'll see. I was going to go home anyway…"

"We'll see." Rashel shrugged.

"I wonder who else got an invitation." Daphne wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I should go." Galen bit his lip, reading his extra extravagant invitation.<p>

Across from him, Iliana shushed him for talking too loudly—they were in the _library_—and was reading her own invitation. "I think you should, just to be polite and civil. You'll probably be expected to go anyhow."

Galen shrugged helplessly. He hated being the Minister of Magic's son sometimes. He didn't want to go to a fancy event because he was expected to; he wanted to go because _he wanted to go_.

Iliana on the other hand, didn't have such obligations. She was an adopted daughter of a powerful branch of the Harman family. She was under the care of Grandma Harman, as were Thea and Blaise, though Iliana didn't share the sister connection the other girls did.

Galen ran his fingers through his hair, and went to go find his favorite poetry book.

In another section of the library, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade sat at a round table, fretting over their own invitations.

"This isn't good." Jade said. Her invitation had specifically told her to bring Mark, but bringing her Muggle-born boyfriend to a Redfern Galla was not going to end well.

"Rowan, we can't go. There's no way Mark is going to get any respect among those bigots once they learn he's a Muggle-born! It'll be like he's gay!" Kestrel hissed, carefully controlling her voice.

"I know, but we have to go. I don't _want_ to, but mom will expect us to." Rowan argued, in a much calmer manner than her sister.

"She can't make us do anything." Kestrel defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

"But we can't make Mark go! He needs to be with his family anyway!" Jade said, finality ringing in her tone.

"But what about Ash? He undoubtedly got one and Mary-Lynnette's probably invited too."

"If Hunter wanted them there that badly he would've sent them an invitation of their own!" Jade huffed.

"Hey, why did we all get individual invitation in the first place?" Kestrel asked.

There was no answer.

As word spread of the Redfern Galla, a sort of excited dread spread with it. It was a Redfern Galla, which had a reputation for being superfluously fabulous, thought nothing good could come of it.

And nothing would.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a filler chapter more than anything, but tis necessary for things to come!<strong>

**The next chapter will have that violent Quidditch match, I promise! ;)**

**Thanks to Cesca who indirectly gave me inspiration to write this and would probably give me more if she would text me back! XD (jk I know it's your phone, Cesca!)**

**Also a shout-out to Nessa for being my loyal and faithful beta-reader throughout all my inconsistent updates! Love you Nessa!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Eve**


End file.
